1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for grasping and transporting objects, having a number of plate-shaped supports combined into a rotating conveyor chain, wherein each support has at least one suction opening on its transport side, which is connected over at least a portion of the transport path with a fixed suction conduit that can be sealed airtight against the atmosphere and that leads to a supply point for suction air or compressed air. The supports are adjustably guided in guide rails which receive the edges of the supports extending parallel to the direction of conveyance.
2. Description of Prior Art
A device of this type is known from German Patent DE 37 01 564 C1. In this device it is only possible to dispose bores of small diameter because of the lesser thickness of the supports and the structural height of the guide rails connected therewith. Therefore the suction plates have only little suction force and thus holding ability. For this reason the conventional device is particularly suited for grasping and transporting light objects with smooth surfaces.